Alicia drove at a constant speed and traveled $183$ miles in $3$ hours. How many miles would Alicia travel in $11$ hours at the same speed?
Answer: We're trying to find the number of miles Alicia would travel in $11$ hours. $1$ $\longrightarrow$ $61$ ${3}$ $\longrightarrow$ ${183}$ $ \div 3$ $ \div 3$ ${hours}$ $\longrightarrow$ ${miles}$ If in ${3}$ hours, Alicia traveled ${183}$ miles, then in $1$ hour, she would travel $61$ miles. $11}$ $\longrightarrow$ ${671}$ $1$ $\longrightarrow$ $61$ $ \times 11$ $ \times 11$ ${3}$ $\longrightarrow$ ${183}$ ${hours}$ $\longrightarrow$ ${miles}$ So, in $11}$ hours, Alicia would travel ${671}$ miles.